


Смерть, которая ходит рядом

by Alfhild



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История личной мести и краха государства начинается с убийства ради высшего блага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зиг Зеон!

Запись из космопорта Стороны-Три крутили по всем телевизионным каналам Земли и Приземелья уже сутки. Президент республики Зеон Зум Дейкун перед отлетом на переговоры дает интервью, - обаятельный статный мужчина, почти седой в свои сорок с небольшим, отвечает на вопросы красавицы-ведущей Извель Рокс, говорит о политике Земли по отношению к колониям, о новом космическом человечестве, о том, что нельзя делить людей на сорта, как это делает Земная Федерация... За стеклянными стенами ВИП-зала ожидания - множество людей, спешащих по своим делам... и вдруг взрыв, президент отшвыривает в сторону журналистку, и тут же на это место рушится часть несущей конструкции перекрытия, крики, воет сирена, картинка подергивается красным - кровь убитого осколком оператора заливает объектив.  
И скороговорка репортера - президент Дейкун легко ранен осколками, находится в центральном госпитале и надеется, что переговоры все же продолжатся, президент приносит соболезнования семьям погибших во время теракта, до завершения расследования комментариев о причинах взрыва не будет.  
Через три дня портрет Зеона Дейкуна оделся черной траурной рамкой - неизвестная инфекция, врачи бессильны... На телеэкранах теперь - женщина в трауре, лицо закрыто густой черной вуалью, держит за руки мальчика лет десяти и девочку помладше. Рядом с ней грузный человек в темно-зеленом мундире - премьер-министр республики Дегвин Заби, помощник и соратник президента. Он говорит глуховатым, спокойным голосом, обещая продолжить дело покойного, добиваться права колоний на самоопределение и выход Земной Сферы из-под жесткого диктата Федерации.   
\- ...Отныне независимая республика Третьей Стороны будет носить имя своего основателя - да здравствует республика Зеон!  
Дегвин Заби был доволен этим выступлением. Труднее всего было не смотреть в глаза жены покойного, но, слава богу, Астрейя стояла молча, опустив голову и, кажется, не слышала, что он говорил. Что ж, первый шаг сделан, Заби сменил Дейкуна. Жаль старого друга, но идеалист-философ во главе государства - это даже не смешно. А реальная политика не делается без крови. Один народ, одна страна, один правитель - вот залог победы.

Не прошло и месяца, как новый взрыв потряс Сторону-Три. В новостях крутили снятый случайной камерой ролик, в котором из искореженной машины выбирался рослый широкоплечий парень с залитым кровью лицом. Изо всей силы он тянул заклинившую дверцу, потом выбивал ее и тащил наружу второго пассажира, без сознания или уже мертвого. Бегущая строка сообщала, что от рук неизвестных погиб Цицеро Заби, второй сын премьер-министра. Младший, Дозул, получил серьезные ранения, но его жизнь вне опасности.   
Аресты начались почти сразу. Почему-то в основном среди сторонников Дейкуна, насторженно относившихся к Заби. Те, кого не успели арестовать, бежали со Стороны-Три. В числе прочих исчезли дети покойного президента, Касваль и Артезия. Дегвин Заби объявил, что они скрываются из страха перед спецслужбами Федерации, которые виновны в смерти их отца. Однако служба безопасности получила секретное указание выяснить их местонахождение и по возможности ликвидировать. 

Через полгода правитель суверенного герцогства Зеон принимал первый военный парад. Черный символ нового государства на алом полотнище реял над его головой.   
"Зиг Зеон!" - и тысячи рук вскинулись в салюте.  
\- Запомни, Гирен, - сказал Дегвин Заби старшему сыну. - Мы - новое человечество. Это мы несем колониям и прогнившей Федерации порядок. Смертей будет много. Но ни одна политическая цель еще не была достигнута без крови. Главное - чтобы это не была наша кровь.   
Он ошибался, как многие приверженцы Realpolitik до него, и думал, что уже уплатил кровавую дань. Но он еще не знал, каков будет истинный размер этой дани.


	2. Перемена имени

На фото был аккуратно одетый белокурый мальчик. Кисилия Заби помнила его еще совсем малышом - очаровательным голубоглазым херувимчиком. С обратной стороны размашистым почерком было написано имя: "Эдвард Масс". Кисилия протянула фото стоявшему перед ней человеку.   
\- Вот этот. Имя на обороте, проверьте регистрацию и точное место. Второй вас пусть не интересует.  
Возможно, в этот раз удачи Касваля не хватит, чтобы уцелеть, поддельное имя не спасет. И тогда бояться будет нечего. 

\- И как я забыл его выложить? - сокрушался белокурый подросток в отлично сидящем на нем полуформенном костюме, синем с серебряными завитками по стоячему вороту и обшлагам.  
Его спутник, похожий на него фигурой, чертами лица и такими же белокурыми волосами, пожал плечами. Он был одет скромнее, но серый шелковый пиджак явно сшили там же, где и модный наряд первого.   
\- Теперь конфискуют мой бедный антик, - вздохнул Чар.  
\- Отцу не хочешь сообщить?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он противник Зеона. Он меня выгнал. Так и сказал: поступишь в зеонскую военную академию - домой не приходи.  
\- Значит, задержат для выяснения, - сказал Эдвард. - Нам до посадки меньше часа, думаешь, они успеют проверить, что это древность, которая не стреляет?   
\- А что делать? Я же на экзамен опоздаю!  
\- Можем поменяться, - предложил Эдвард. - Я сижу тут, прилетаю следующим рейсом. А ты с моим билетом садишься и летишь себе.   
Признаваться, что это он засунул обратно в сумку кузена футляр с древним пистолетом, он не собирался. Ему надо было кое-что проверить.  
Эдвард пока не знал, как использовать этот инцидент - то ли для того, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание, то ли, наоборот, зафиксировать свое присутствие рядом с кузеном. Идея разделиться и поменяться на время именами была очень привлекательна. Чар, конечно, был старше на год и чуть выше, но это было заметно только когда они были рядом. А заглядывать в глаза - у кого там карие, у кого голубые - никто сейчас не будет.  
Они зашли в туалет и поменялись одеждой. Потом Чар, глядя то на Эдварда, то в зеркало, взъерошил гладко уложенные волосы, а Эдвард, наоборот, пригладил кудри мокрой расческой.   
\- Сойдет, - решил Чар.   
Потом один, подхватив сумку с вещами, решительно направился к посадочным воротам, а другой - к таможенной стойке, ждать, что там решат насчет древней "беретты".

Эдвард сидел на высоком стуле у стойки, болтал ногой и посматривал по сторонам. Последние пять лет он жил в ожидании удара - внезапного и непредсказуемого. Трижды они с сестрой чудом избегали смерти, дважды вместо них погибали другие. Он привык наблюдать за тем, что происходит вокруг, уходить от наблюдения и улавливать опасность раньше, чем она материализуется.  
Подозрения оправдались - за ним следили. Трое. Даже не скрываются. Двое пошли к тем же воротам. Один - в синей униформе транспортной компании - открыл служебную дверь исчез за ней. "Это не слежка, - подумал Эдвард. - Это..."  
Он не стал додумывать до конца, сорвался с места и бросился к воротам, которые пропускали последних пассажиров рейса на колонию Зеон.   
\- Ваш билет, юноша!   
Эдвард оттолкнул служащего, перепрыгнул через турникет и побежал изо всех сил. Он был уже почти у все еще раскрытой двери шлюза, увидел, как Чар оборачивается и удивленно поднимает брови - и тут рвануло. Взрывной волной из дверного проема Эдварда шарахнуло о стену, и он на мгновение потерял сознание.   
С задержкой завыла сирена, механический голос повторял: "Внимание! Авария в посадочном коридоре номер шесть, разгерметизация. Внимание!.."   
Эдвард поднялся и преодолел оставшиеся до шлюза шаги. Внутри не было никого живого, все было в красных и черных потеках. Эдвард перешагнул через тело женщины в голубом форменном жакете стюардессы, лица у нее не было, упал на колени рядом с Чаром. Узнать его можно было только по залитым кровью волосам и обрывку пиджака. Начиненная мелкой дробью бомба не оставила шансов никому.   
"Я только хотел проверить, - стучало в голове Эдварда. - Только проверить".   
Он пытался вдохнуть воздух, но ничего не получалось, по губам текло - он машинально вытер лицо тыльной стороной руки, рука окрасилась красным. Внезапно настала кристальная тишина. Эдвард нашарил в обрывках серого пиджака карточку - ID Чара Азнавура, спрятал во внутренний карман синего с серебряной отделкой пиджака, а свою сунул на ее место. И сидел, держа мертвого за изуродованную руку и иногда вытирая кровь с лица рукавом, пока какие-то люди не подняли его и не увели. 

Рана от осколка долго не заживала. Чтобы скрыть красный рубец между бровей, он стал носить маску или большие темные очки, заодно и цвет глаз никого не волновал. В военной академии Чар Азнавур - или как тут произносили, небрежно глотая согласные, Азнабль - учился хорошо, и никто не знал, что по ночам он видит во сне мертвых в луже крови. Отец. Друг отца. Случайный прохожий. Гувернантка сестры. Двоюродный брат. Все мертвы. Все записаны в список мщения.  
Герцог Дегвин Заби еще не знает, что есть кому отомстить за Зеона Зум Дейкуна, основателя Нового Сиона, который теперь именуется герцогством Зеон. "Зиг Зеон!" - вместе со всеми повторяет курсант в маске, вскидывая правую руку в салюте - и никто не знает, что Касваль Рем Дейкун приветствует не колонию-герцогство, а своего отца.  
Кисилия Заби возвращается в свои апартаменты после целого дня на заводе, где по ее чертежам строят новое оружие, мобильные доспехи. Она на вершине власти и славы. Одна только мысль не дает ей покоя. "У моей смерти будут голубые глаза", - думает она иногда. И смеется - ведь мальчик с голубыми глазами давно мертв...


	3. Троянский конь

Задание привез Чар. Гарма обрадовался ему, как в старые времена, в академии.  
Они учились вместе, и Гарма гордился тем, что он друг Чара Азнабля. Над его явной и очевидной почти влюбленностью посмеивались, а на втором курсе пополз мерзкий шепоток, будто Гарма Заби состоит у Чара в подстилках. Гарма злился, дважды дрался - от этого насмешки становились только изощреннее. А потом кто-то ляпнул двусмысленную шуточку при Чаре. Чар смерил шутника загадочным взглядом из-под маски и сказал: "Завидуешь? Напрасно. Озабоченным не подаю". И как отрезало. Гарма тогда не знал, как выразить благодарность - за него никто и никогда еще не заступался.   
Гарма подозревал, что Чар нарочно немного уступил ему на последнем курсе, чтобы Гарма закончил академию первым. Чар был лучше во всем - и в теории, и в практике, так что Гарма не верил, что опередил его. Но первое место давало уверенность в своих силах. Даже вечно недовольная им Кисилия снизошла до поздравления.   
И вот теперь, с этим заданием... Гарма понимал, что должность главы оккупационных сил Северной Америки дана ему на вырост, как и звание полковника. Отец так и сказал: "Не подведи меня, сынок, оправдай доверие". И Гарма старался. Он вникал в проблемы разоренной войной территории. Устраивал лагеря для беженцев. Находил рабочих и технику, чтобы разбирать завалы в городе, в центре которого не осталось ни одного небоскреба. ДО сих пор здесь по улицам валялись неубранные трупы, бегали одичавшие собаки, которые не боялись людей, из всех щелей повылезали бандиты, госпиталя не справлялись с потоком раненых, обожженных, искалеченных. После каждого посещения раненых подчиненных в госпитале Гарма собирался напиться в хлам - но боялся увидеть в похмельном бреду людей с багровыми язвами вместо лиц и забинтованными культями вместо рук и ног.  
Появление Чара было как глоток свежего воздуха.  
Опомнился Гарма только на базе, в номере, отведенном Чару. Тот только спустился с орбиты, потом сразу бой.. Но Чар в своей обычной манере сгладил неловкость. Он дал Гарме пачку отчетов:  
\- Вот все, что касается "Троянского коня", их оружия и ТТХ мобильных доспехов. Просмотри пока. Если что непонятно - спрашивай.  
И ушел в душевую.   
\- Чар!  
\- Да? - донесся приглушенный дверью и шумом воды голос.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказал, что у них такое мощное оружие?  
\- Я же сказал, что это дело, достойное Зеонского Креста. Обдумываешь следующий заход?  
\- Да.   
\- Я тебе помогу.  
\- Спасибо. Ты стоишь сотни. Наконец-то я покажу Кисилии, чего стою.  
\- Ты под ее командованием?  
\- Да. Чар...  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ты мой лучший друг.  
Чар засмеялся и выключил воду.  
\- Смотри, не забудь что я твой подчиненный!  
Гарма почувствовал, что краснеет, и торопливо вышел.   
Вязкая тоска последних недель развеялась. Рядом с Чаром все казалось проще, ярче, достижимей. Сегодня он увидит Исселину, и плевать, что ее отец, бывший местный губернатор, угодливо поддакивая молодому командующему, втайне презирает космонитов. Завтра - сражение, они с Чаром остановят "Троянского коня" - и черт с ним, с Зеонским Крестом, если Кисилия хотя бы отметит его достижение.

Залп накрыл "Гау" совершенно неожиданно. Гарма упал и ударился локтем о пульт - лопнул страховочный ремень. ПО счастью, пилот удержал носитель в воздухе. Гарма оглянулся. Наводчик обвис в своем кресле, глаза страшно белели под приоткрытыми веками, лицо покрывали стремительно наливающиеся краснотой точки - след волнового удара. Видимо, пробило защиту кабины, отстраненно подумал Гарма. Радист опять не пристегнулся - и это стоило ему жизни. Его шлем валялся почти под ногами у Гармы, у станины кресла скапливалась лужица крови из пробитой головы.  
\- Стреляли сзади! - доложил пилот.  
Гарма поднялся на ноги. Не может быть. Наблюдателем был Чар, он передал, что "Троянский конь" где-то впереди... И Гарма поверил! А ведь в развалинах есть только одно место, где такой крупный объект может спрятаться - это полуобвалившийся купол спортивной арены!   
\- Разворот, - скомандовал Гарма. - На таран.  
Он столкнул на пол тело связиста. Главный передатчик поврежден...  
\- Гарма... - вдруг ожил динамик. - Гарма, если ты меня слышишь - во всем виновата твоя семья!  
\- Что? Чар! Какая семья?  
\- Именно она.  
\- Чар, в чем дело?  
\- Ты был хорошим другом, но... Вини во всем своего отца!  
\- Чар! Ты... подставил меня?  
Чар засмеялся. От этого смеха у Гармы похолодело в груди. "Я верил тебе, - пробормотал он. - А ты меня предал..."   
\- Прыгай, - сказал Гарма пилоту и сам сел за штурвал носителя.  
"Троянский конь", огромный, бледный в лунном свете, поднимался над развалинами города. Гарма переложил штурвал, целясь в лобовую. Он был хорошим пилотом, Чар не зря хвалил его, но самолет был поврежден, и Гарма едва удерживал эту махину в воздухе. "Троянский конь" шел вверх. Гарма прикусил губу до крови - если они успеют набрать высоту, они окажутся сверху... Он плавно потянул штурвал на себя - но вражеский корабль поднимался быстрее.   
Гарма увидел черные жерла спаренных стволов.  
\- Я - мужчина семьи Заби! - крикнул Гарма. - Я не умру напрасно!  
Черные дыры плюнули огнем.  
\- Слава Зеону!

Когда правителю Дегвину Заби доложили о гибели его младшего сына, он сказал только: "Оставьте меня". Заниматься похоронами и траурными мероприятиями пришлось Гирену. Дегвин не покидал своих апартаментов и часами слушал одну и ту же запись - последнее послание сына. "Через пару месяцев я вернусь в Зеон, отец. До тех пор я собираюсь одержать решительную победу. Не хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись и говорили, будто я получил свое звание только потому, что я твой сын. Скоро увидимся!"  
На торжественной церемонии правитель Зеона молча сидел под огромным портретом младшего сына, слушал речь старшего и слитный рев толпы: "Зиг Зеон!" В отличие от Гирена Дегвин Заби хорошо знал историю и понимал, что дело его жизни проиграно. "Где, где я ошибся?" - вопрошал он неизвестно кого и не находил ответа.


	4. Без маски

Когда на совещании после смерти Гармы Дозул завел речь о том, чтобы назначить виновного и примерно его наказать, Кисилия поморщилась - он предлагал сделать козла отпущения из Чара Азнабля, Красной Кометы! Совсем свихнулся. Красная Комета популярен в армии, это ресурс, которым нельзя разбрасываться. А вот ей такой подчиненный, как капитан Чар Азнабль, пригодится. Тем более, что есть основания подозревать в нем ньютайпа. Потенциального.   
В отличие от своего отца и братьев, Кисилия верила в теорию Дейкуна. В частности, в ту ее часть, которая предсказывала появление людей с необычными способностями.   
Она долго собиралась побеседовать с ним лично, а пока методично раскапывала его прошлое.  
Просто удивительно, как никто не сумел сложить факты в единую картину! А впрочем, Кисилия всегда подозревала, что она в семье самая умная. Гирен склонен действовать так, как будто весь мир должен соответствовать его представлениям, Дозул неспособен просчитать ситуацию на два хода вперед, Гарма... Вот Гарма мог бы, но он слишком зависел от чужого одобрения.   
Итак, мальчик с фотографии уцелел, сменил имя, вырос и стал героем. И отомстил. Очень хорошо отомстил, отец вряд ли сумеет оправиться, он слишком много надежд возлагал на Гарму и слишком любил его. Что ж, значит мальчик тоже умен и умеет просчитывать ходы в своих партиях. И он сам ньютайп, не будем забывать об этом!  
Кисилия не решилась бы начать свою политическую игру и сражаться за власть над Зеоном, если бы не действия Гирена. Почуяв, что хватка правителя Дегвина слабеет, Гирен забрал себе слишком много власти. В отличие от старшего брата Кисилия хорошо знала историю, и понимала, куда приведут Зеон его идеи. Она выжидала удобного момента. 

Он не смутился под ее пристальным взглядом - или так казалось из-за маски?  
\- Садись.  
Он сел. Их разделял только легкий пластиковый стол. Гарму он подставил под вражеский огонь. Сможет ли он убить сам, своей рукой?  
\- Ты похож на отца.  
Он замер, усмехнулся. Потом снял маску. Да, мальчик с фотографии вырос и стал красивым мужчиной.  
\- Я только недавно заметила, - сказала она, протягивая ему стакан с кофе и насадкой для невесомости. Он взял, поблагодарил кивком. - Но Чар Азнабль сильно отличается от Касваля Дейкуна...  
\- Я ждал чего-то такого с того момента, как меня назначили к вам, - спокойно сказал он. - И боялся до дрожи.  
\- Я тоже. Но когда я поняла, кто ты на самом деле, мне стало смешно.  
\- Смешно? - его светлые брови недоуменно сдвинулись.  
\- Да. Ты разве забыл - когда ты был совсем маленьким, я играла с тобой? И вот передо мной человек, который позволил Гарме умереть. Который прошел тесты в институте Фланнагана... Когда я поняла, что этот хитроумный офицер - малыш Касваль, то даже не рассердилась.  
\- Благодарю вас, госпожа Кисилия, - серьезно сказал он.  
Кисилия улыбнулась.  
\- Я поставила тебя во главе Корпуса Ньютайпов, и должна понять, можно ли тебе доверять. Если ты уже не хочешь мстить семье Заби и зваться Касвалем - то каковы твои цели, Чар Азнабль?  
\- Смерть Гармы, - медленно сказал он, - оставила лишь пустоту. А цели... - он вскинул голову. - Если человечество возродится через эру ньютайпов, как считал мой отец, то я хочу это увидеть.  
Он поднял свой стакан:  
\- За новую эру!

В командном центре все было как обычно. Кисилия окинула взглядом офицеров - нет, Гирен никого не заменил на своего прихлебателя. Отлично.  
\- Что с "Великим Дегвином", Гирен? - спросила она.  
\- Он слишком вырвался вперед, - с деланным равнодушием ответил он. - Попал под залп.  
\- Отец был на борту? Или он передал командование?  
\- Отец? Передал свой драгоценный флагман? Это не смешно, сестра.   
\- Значит, он был на борту. В самом центре флота федералов. И ты отдал приказ стрелять!  
\- Он затеял какие-то несвоевременные переговоры, я не ожидал, что он окажется там.  
\- Отговорки, Гирен. Неумные отговорки.  
Он обернулся и увидел, что она держит оружие на изготовку.   
\- Глупые шутки.  
Кисилия выстрелила. Тело главнокомандующего выбросило из кресла, и оно ударилось об обзорный экран. Струя крови из сквозной раны в голову плеснула на пульт оператора, забрызгав ему стекло шлема. Труп отскочил от экрана , оставляя за собой в воздухе красное облачко мелких капель крови - невесомость.   
Кисилия сглотнула жгучий комок в горле и громко, отчетливо сказала:  
\- Командующий Гирен Заби только что признался в том, что убил нашего отца, правителя Зеона Дегвина Заби. Вы это слышали. - Она обвела офицеров взглядом - нет, ни одного протеста. - Я принимаю командование на себя.  
И села в кресло Гирена.

Кисилия не считала себя гением войны, как Гирен. Она видела, что ситуация складывается не в пользу Зеона. На стороне федералов был полноценный, очень мощный ньютайп на отличной машине, у нее же только Чар на недоделанной, не прошедшей обкатки мобильной броне. Надо было спасать то, что осталось. Она перешла на свой корабль и приказала сдать командный центр через четверть часа после старта. Пока есть Сторона-3, Гранада и Аксис, пока она жива - Зеон жив.   
Она заняла свое место в командной рубке. Придется прорываться с боем...  
\- Что это? - спросил вдруг пилот, указывая в центр обзорного экрана.   
Человек в красном скафандре, с реактивным ранцем за спиной, завис прямо по центру, направляя на них ракетомет. Кисилия прищурилась - и различила лицо за голубоватым стеклом шлема. Чар Азнабль - нет, Касваль Дейкун смотрел на нее и, кажется, улыбался. Из раны на лбу текла тонкая струйка крови.

"Это посмертный подарок, Гарма, - проговорил он. - Надеюсь, тебе понравится".

За миг до выстрела Кисилия поняла все - да, он был искренен. Он не лгал ей. Безумцы не лгут, они верят в то, что говорят. Он в самом деле хотел увидеть новую эру - но без нее, без Гирена, без отца... Он просто не сказал всей правды.   
Чар - нет, Касваль - отдал честь. И выстрелил.  
Прицел был точен - ракета снесла умную голову Кисилии Заби, прошла через переборки и разорвалась в машинном отсеке.


End file.
